1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a compressed air powered vacuum mechanism that lowers atmospheric pressure in enclosed containers and removes carbon dioxide and other entrained gasses from fluids contained therein; most advantageously wine.
2. Background
The basic wine making process uses yeast to metabolize sugar into alcohol. During this process, large amounts of carbon dioxide and other gasses are absorbed into the wine solution during fermentation. These gasses create unwanted conditions in the “young” wine. The gasses may create an effervescent sensation as the wine is consumed. The carbon dioxide creates carbonic acid on the tongue; hence, the undesirable sharp taste common in “young” wines. These gasses also inhibit the further emergence of the tastes, aromas and in some cases the clarity that are desired in fine wines.
Currently there are three popular solutions for removing carbon dioxide and other gasses from newly processed wines: (1) “Natural aging” which requires both months of time and atmosphere (climate) controlled facilities; (2) “Violent agitation” a method that uses a common household drill mounted with a stirring devise or stirring by hand with a long handled spoon (This method is both work intensive and leaves uncertain amounts of the undesired gasses in the wine solution): and, (3) Relatively small electric vacuum pumps (of the variety commonly used in mortuaries). These pumps are expensive and lack sufficient power to be efficient in multi container applications.